Right Here
by NaraTemari011
Summary: "No matter what happens, we're always there for each other." A series of Koizumi/Otani drabbles. Rated T for the moment. Koizumi/Otani, secondary pairings: Nobu/Nakao, Chiharu/Suzuki and a couple more.
1. Hello Beautiful

_**A/N: Well, I decided a while ago that I wanted to make a drabble fic, but I didn't know of what exactly. So I finally decided that I'd write it for Lovely Complex. So here is the first short story. I think that some drabbles (if not all) will be inspired by songs or have lyrics around (sorry, but my love for music begs me to do it XD). Oh, and also there will be more than Otani/Koizumi. I'll maybe post some Nobuko/Nakao, Haruka/Seiko or Chiharu/Suzuki, but they'll just be secondary pairings. I'm gonna **_**try **_**to keep the characters in character, but don't blame me if I don't succeed. Now, I'm also gonna try to keep the drabbles T, but I don't guarantee anything :P Anyway, hope you all enjoy it/them!**_

**Song: **"Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers.  
**Pairing: **Otani/Koizumi  
**Setting: **After the events of the series; before college.

* * *

**Hello Beautiful  
****Otani's POV**

"_Hello beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you… it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly"_

I sat in my older sister's bedroom, staring blankly into the computer screen. I wasn't doing anything in specific. I was bored. Frankly, it gets so boring around here without Koizumi. She was out of the city… actually, out of Japan… and very far away. Hell, she was on the other side of the world! She was on California, United States, celebrating her 18th birthday with her family. She turned eighteen a while ago, but her parents waited for her to finish High School to celebrate it with the trip. Since she was so far away, we obviously couldn't call each other much. She called me occasionally to say that she missed me and that she wished I was there, but usually they were 10 minute calls; quick calls.

I looked at my phone, which rested on my sister's computer desk next to the mouse. _She hasn't called in two days… she's supposed to be back in three days… maybe I should call her. _I pushed the thought away. As much as I wanted to call her, she probably wouldn't pick up anyway.

_I can e-mail her, though. She checks her e-mail on her phone at least once every day_… I smiled, and sat straight on the chair I was on, clicking on the internet desktop icon and accessing my e-mail account.

As if reading my mind, though, my cellphone started ringing, but when I picked it up from the desk, I was disappointed to see it wasn't Koizumi. Even though I didn't recognize the number, I picked it up.

"_Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes"_

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Otani! I'm glad you picked up!"_

"K-Koizumi!" I said, and suddenly a wave of happiness overcame me.

"_Hey. How are you?"_ she asked.

"Good, but it's so boring around here…" I replied, not wanting to tell her the real reason of my boredom. _"…without you…"_ I thought. _Man, since when did I become this soft? I think this are the aftereffects of having a girlfriend, 'cause the same thing happened to me back when I dated Kanzaki._

"_Well, I'd like to say the same thing, but I can't. Hell, I even saw Jack Black yesterday! Can you believe it?"_

"Shit! You didn't!" I yelled into the phone, hitting the desk with my free hand.

"_I did!"_ Kozumi squealed from the other line. _"I got a picture with him too, and two autographs! One for me and another one for you" _

"You did?"

"_Mh-hm"_

"Well…" I said, with a bored tone, "thank you!" I exclaimed happily.

Koizumi giggled. "_I knew you'd say that! I know you so well! I mean… next to Umibozu, Jack Black _is_ the second best!"_

"Damn right!" I yelled with a smile. Then I remember what she had said. "Wait…" I said, "does that mean that you want to stay in California forever?" I said in a teasing tone and faking sadness into it.

"_N-No! Of course not! I mean… I don't think I could bare with it… being so far away from you for a couple of days is already bad enough…"_ she said. I knew she was blushing slightly.

I laughed, knowing exactly that she was gonna react like that. _"Why are you laughing?"_ she asked.

"I knew you'd respond like that!" I replied, and even though she wasn't in front of me, I knew she was blushing again.

We kept talking for what felt like forever. I asked her why were her parents letting her talk for so much time on the phone (because of the calling rates), and she said she got an international calling card (that's why she called me from the hotel phone and why I didn't recognize the number), and since today is their day to rest from going to different places, she called me. She said that she'd be going to the pool later to join their family (who were there already), since where she was right now was daytime, while here in Japan was already nighttime. She told me that the hour change was hard for her at first, but she got used to it pretty quickly.

"_Hello beautiful, It's been a long time  
since my phone's rung and you've been on that line  
I've been missing you… it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly"_

After talking for about an hour and a half, I remembered that she only had about half an hour of call. She was laughing at something I said to her, and then her laugh faded, replaced by silence.

"…I miss you, Koizumi" I said, blushing to myself. I knew she heard me.

"_O-Otani…"_ she said lightly.

"A-chan!" my sister yelled, coming into the room. "I need the computer… _and _my room. It's already 1:30am!"

"It is?" I yelled back.

"_Oh! That's right! The 14-hour difference!" _Koizumi said.

"And who are you talking to at this time of the night…" my sister said in a dull tone. "Are you cheating on my Risa-chan?"

"Wha-? I'm talking to _her!_" I yelled.

"Ooh!" my sister yelled, taking the phone out of my hand. "Hey!" I yelled, angry.

"Risa-chan! Get back soon, okay? We miss you!" she said, and Koizumi replied something (I could hear her voice slightly coming out of my phone). "Okay, okay! Bye-bye!" my sister said. "Here you go, A-chan! And… get out of my room!" she yelled, laughing.

"I'm going!" I yelled back, annoyed, as I took my phone back and got out of my sister's bedroom. I sighed. "Hello?" I said, talking on the phone again.

"_Mh-hm"_ Koizumi said. I entered my room. _"Well, since it's so late over there, I'm gonna hang up now"_

"…You don't have to do that" I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand.

"_I know… but you have to get your sleep. Besides, this way I can use the last 15 minutes or so remaining to call you tomorrow before going to the first airport"_

"Oh… okay then" I replied. We stayed silent for a bit. "…get back soon, okay? I miss you"

"…_I'll be back in three days, Otani"_ she reminded me. _"…and I miss you too"_

"…heheh. Well… talk to you tomorrow then…" I said, not really wanting to hang up.

"_Yeah… bye…"_ she said.

"Bye" I replied, and heard her as she placed the phone down, causing the call to end.

"_Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes"_

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but please bare with me; it's the first drabble …and thank you, my precious iPod, for telling me the hour difference between Japan and Cali! Hahaha, the Jack Black idea came to me because I was listening to my iTunes playlist and suddenly "Kickapoo" by Tenacious D started playing XD Anyway, I promise the next drabble will be better. Review? :)**_


	2. More Than A Feeling

_**A/N: Hey! I just thought that I'd like to write this in Otani's opinion, so this is just the part of episode 11 where Otani meets up with the recently broken-up Kanzaki and Koizumi leaves, in Otani's point of view. Hope you all like it! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: While I don't usually don't do disclaimers, because it's obvious that if you're writing in fanfiction and not in fictionpress, then nothing is yours but the plotline… I don't own the Lovely Complex characters, **__**or most of the things talked and happening in this fic**__**. **__**This fic is made entirely just to see Otani's point of view on the situation that happened in the manga/anime.**_

**Songs: **None, but the title of the drabble is "More Than A Feeling", inspired by said song by Boston.  
**Pairings: **Otani/Koizumi, one-sided Kanzaki/Otani**  
Setting: **Episode 11

**More Than A Feeling  
****Otani's POV**

"S-So how's the giant… I mean, your boyfriend?" I asked Kanzaki after laughing nervously, trying to brush away the awkwardness of the atmosphere after I accidentally yelled at her.

"…We broke up not long ago" she said. This caught me off-guard. _So _that's_ why my idiot middle school friends were forcing me towards her, and why she looked kinda lonely standing on the side of the gym all alone._

"_Risa" _I heard behind me. It was probably Nobu-chan talking. _I wonder if…_

"_Then I'll…" _she talked again. This time, I almost looked back. "_Risa…" _I heard her say again, and after that I heard the gym doors open, and automatically turned around. Just as I thought, Koizumi was leaving, and she had an expression I couldn't figure out because of the distance between us. She then left the gym and closed the door behind her.

"Atsushi-kun?" Kanzaki asked from behind me, somehow taking me out of a trance. I couldn't help but to ask myself where and why the hell was Koizumi leaving. _That idiot…_

"Wh-What?" I replied, turning around again to face her. She was blushing madly, which made me wonder why, but at the same time made me realize the apparent reason why Koizumi had left.

"Can we see each other again sometime?" she asked, lowering her head a little and tightening her grip on the jacket that she held on her hands. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Again, I was surprised. _Asking for such a thing… _But for some reason, I didn't feel anything. I thought my hopes would go up again with Kanzaki, and even more after saying a thing like that, but they didn't. A lot of things went through my head then, for some reason all had to do with Koizumi. That idiot was taking most of the space in my brain lately, but why, I still hadn't figured out. I knew that she liked me, but… but could it be? Could it be… that I was _falling_ for Koizumi? I quickly pushed that thought away, remembering that Kanzaki was still waiting for me to reply. I scratched the back of my head, thinking for a response. "Uh… I don't think I can do that" I said.

"Oh?" she asked, surprised. I quickly thought of how to explain it to her, giving her the most little amount of details possible.

"Well," I started, "there's this one hopeless idiot… who'll probably end up crying if I see you again. So…" I smiled, with my hand still in the back of my head, "Sorry, I don't think I can do that"

"Oh…" she said, and it made me feel kinda bad when her expression changed again to a sad one, but I knew that (and this may sound hard to believe) she just did that face to try to manipulate me and force me into it. As cute as it may seem for everyone else, she didn't fool me. After all, we _did _date.

"I'm sorry… I have to go" I said, feeling bad again for leaving suddenly, but something inside me was almost begging and forcing me to go after Koizumi. I quickly walked towards the gym doors, opened them and didn't even bother to close them. I walked around outside for a few minutes until I saw Koizumi in a pedestrian bridge, so I went towards the bridge's stairs. She wiped her face with her arm and started walking towards my direction with her face down, although she hadn't seen me yet.

"Oh. So this is where you went." I yelled, succeeding in my goal of making her notice that I was there. She looked up, and I couldn't make up her expression. "If you stay in a place like this, you'll catch a cold" I said, with more concern on my voice than the necessary one. I swear I saw her blush slightly, and her eyes started getting watery.

"What… are you doing here?" she simply asked.

"I was thinking "_Maybe Koizumi is crying again", _or something among those lines" I replied, with my arms crossed.

"Me?" she asked, and then turned around, making an ugly face. "Why?"

"Ugh. What an ugly expression" I couldn't help myself but to say it out loud, but I was saying it more to myself than to her.

"Why… why…" she asked while I walked towards her. "What about Kanzaki-san?" I sighed, extending one arm up and holding it with the other, and smiling for some reason. "It's been a while since I last spoke to Kanzaki. It was pretty exhausting, for some reason"

"Because you were nervous?" Koizumi asked.

"No, it wasn't that" I said, letting my arms down again and my smile faded away. "Why, huh? I don't really know myself." I looked up. I hadn't noticed that it was snowing.

"It's snowing" I stated, smiling. "I wonder if there'll be snowdrifts tomorrow…" I said, more to myself. I then heard Koizumi sniffling, and was surprised to see her crying in front of me.

"…Why…?" she asked, with a funny voice. I smiled, but ended up laughing out loud. "You idiot" I said, turning a little to face off to the road.

"What's so funny, dammit?" Koizumi asked me, now a little angry. "I don't know" I replied, and kept laughing. After a couple of seconds, I finally stopped laughing, but I kept smiling.

"Maybe someone like you is more suited to me" I stated. I'm not really sure why I said that out loud, but it felt… kinda good saying it. _Wait, what am I thinking? This is embarrassing… _I did my best not to blush, succeeding.

"What did you say?" Koizumi asked, her voice finally back to normal.

"Just talking to myself…" I said, turning around. _'Good save'_, I thought. For some reason, I really didn't want to leave things like this, so I turned to face her.

"Before we go home, let's go to that karaoke place by the train station again. Karaoke!" I said smiling, and crossed my arms behind my head. I saw Koizumi wiping her face. I thought I was doing a pretty good job cheering her up.

"You're so annoying!" she randomly yelled at me.

"Huh?" I said, letting my arms down and moving a little forward. "What the hell? I haven't said anything bad!" I yelled back, a little angry now.

"Shut up! You seriously piss me off!"

"I'm inviting you for some fun karaoke… What's that attitude?"

"Shut up! I told you to shut up!"

"You amazon!" I couldn't help but to yell back at her, but then I smiled. Well, at least she had stopped crying…

_**A/N: **_…_**The only thing I own in after Otani says "Sorry, I don't think I can do that" to where he finds Koizumi before he says "Oh. So this is where you went"...his thoughts, too, but that's about it. Anyway, hope you all liked it. The next one will not be a re-write of anything, by the way. I'm pretty sure you'll like it :)**_


	3. Things To Like, Things To Hate

_**A/N: Hey! Well, I got the idea for this fic while listening to the song "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus. I hate her, but I like some of her songs. Now, remember what I said about the songs: I may put in the whole song, or some parts of the song. Don't tell me the songs are incomplete, because I know. Anyway, here's the story. Hope you like it! :)**_

**Songs and keys: **_"7 Things"_ by Miley Cyrus, _"I Don't Love You"_ by My Chemical Romance and _**"Goodbye My Lover"**_ by James Blunt.  
**Pairing: **Otani/Koizumi**  
Setting: **After the series finale, while the couples are in different colleges.

* * *

**Things To Like, Things To Hate  
Koizumi POV**

"_I probably shouldn't say this  
but at times I get so scared  
when I think about the previous  
relationship we shared_  
_It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care"_

That was it. The past year had been awesome. I had finally been accepted as a girl on the eyes of the boy I loved. It had taken me more than two years to get him to finally accept my love for him, and to return it as well. It had been a long road, but it finally paid off at the end… only to end up like this. We had a perfect relationship… too perfect indeed. It was flawless –putting aside the nicknames, insults and constantly arguing over stupid stuff-, and it was just too good to be true. I mean, seriously, a perfect, flawless long distance relationship? Even I could see there was something weird about it.

I ran away. Like always, so stupid. I ran, falling occasionally and slipping some other times. I ran away from my sadness; my fears… instead of facing them. Of course, I never went unnoticed by my fears. They saw me the slight second I was getting away from them, and they yelled my name. "Koizumi!" they yelled, "Koizumi, stop!" I kept running away, not wanting to hear them anymore. Oh, how I wished I had courage and confidence to stop and face them in that moment.

Right now, I stood in a bus stop, breathing heavily. I was tired from running so much. I prayed that it had gotten lost. I had around 5 minutes left in here until the next bus to the airport. It was now that I noticed that I was soaking wet… and that it was still raining heavily. "_Good thing I brought my limited edition Umibozu water-proof travelling bag" _I thought to myself. _"Note to self: I'll probably get a cold out of this… another note to self: change clothes in the airport bathroom"_

"Finally…" I heard, and froze. "Do you have any idea of how hard it is to run after you in the pouring rain?" he asked. I turned around, and there he was, soaking wet as well, without a shirt… only some shorts and sneakers. "_Is it even legal for men to run around in the rain, shirtless?"_

I didn't reply. I didn't want to reply. Why should I, anyway? I wasn't even looking at him in the eye, but I wasn't looking at the ground either. I, even though you probably won't believe this, still had my dignity.

"_And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
until you hear, my dear_  
_The 7 things I hate about you!"_

"Well, are you gonna reply?" he insisted, crossing his arms. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting him know I wasn't. He scoffed. "You're so annoying…" he said.

It hit me, but I stayed quiet. He has the _nerve _to call _me _annoying?

"Hey… amazon!" he yelled, seriously mad.

"Annoying?" I suddenly yelled, and obviously I startled him because he jumped a little, and let his arms down. "How am I annoying? _Excuse __**me **_for interrupting you and that other girl in the middle of your make-out session!"

"Shut up! It wasn't-" Otani yelled, but then his face betrayed him and he blushed.

"Don't say that it wasn't what it looked like, because it was _exactly _what it looked like!" I replied.

"Everyone's staring at us…" he said with a hand behind his neck.

"Like I give a shit!" I replied, and he looked at me with a surprised face. "K-Koizumi…"

"_When you go  
would you have the guts to say  
'I don't love you  
like I loved you  
yesterday'?"_

"You know what makes me mad about this? It's that I was so stupid that I didn't figure it out earlier!" I yelled, and the bus I was waiting for arrived. I turned around and walked towards the bus.

"Koizumi!" Otani yelled, talking my hand. I pulled away with much more force than necessary, and didn't even bother to look back. "Goodbye, Otani"

"No!" he yelled and put his arms around my waist. "Don't go!" This surprised me, and I dropped my travelling bag. He had never done something like this before. He wasn't the kind of guy to express his feelings so openly. Besides, if I remember correctly, this had only happened in my mind when I was trying to get him to like me back in high school.

"Let go of me, Otani!"

"No!" I struggled to get off of his grip, but only managed to help him capture my hands with his. "You have to listen to me!" he yelled.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled. "I don't wanna hear it!" I repeated, and broke free of his arms, taking my bag from the floor and running to the bus. _"Ew! I sounded like Mimi-chan when she was going to get rejected by Otani…"_

"Risa!" he yelled, and I stopped for a second, shocked by the sudden action. "_He called me by my name… for the first time…_" But I pushed that thought away and then entered the bus.

"_**Goodbye my lover,  
goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one;  
you have been the one for me**_

_**I'm so hollow, baby  
I'm so hollow  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow"**_

* * *

_"It's awkward and silent_  
_as I wait for you to say_  
_what I need to hear now_  
_your sincere apology_  
_When you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_if you text it, I'll delete it_  
_let's be clear"_

"To: Otani Atsushi  
Subject: 7 Things I Hate About Otani

1) You're vain (I mean, seriously, you think you're the world's most best looking man!)  
2) Your games (You're always playing mind games with me, since the minute we met)  
3) You're insecure (Yeah, you are)  
4) You love me, you like her (Need I explain this one?)  
5) You make me laugh, you make me cry. (I don't know which side to buy)  
6) You're friends? They're jerks (Except, of course, for Nakao-chi and Suzuki-kun). When you act like them, just you know, it hurts. (I wanna be with the one I know)

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do… you make me love you…"

I pressed send. Why, I did not know. I guess I wanted to let him know that I hated him, but that was just a big lie. And I didn't know either why I had written 'I love you' at the end of the email. I regretted sending that email the second after I pressed send. But it was done, and I couldn't undo it. I mean, it was soppoused to be an email to vent my feelings, and then it was going to be deleted. I sighed, letting a few tears escape my eyes. I wanted an explanation so badly, but I knew I wasn't gonna get it because I told him I didn't. I put my phone on my bed, sighed, and lied down on it.

"You love him that much?" Saku, my roommate, asked me.

"I know, it's so obvious…" I replied. I heard her move on the top bed, and saw her climbing down the ladder, only to sit beside me.

"They why did you do it?" she asked me.

"Saku! He was _making out _with another girl!" I replied in between tears.

"But you should've at least given him a chance to explain himself!" she said, and I stayed quiet. "Whatever" I replied, when my cellphone made a 'whoosh!' sound, indicating that I had a new e-mail. I opened it.

"To: Koizumi Risa  
Subject: 7 Things I Love About Koizumi"

"_What?"_ I thought to myself, and kept reading.

"You know I could make an even bigger list that that, Koizumi?

…But compared to all the great things that would take me waaaaay too long to write, I probably should mention the 7 things that I _like _about you:

1) Your hair  
2) Your eyes  
3) Your old levi's  
4) When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
5) You make me laugh, you make me cry (yeah, uncool ., but I guess that's both I'll have to buy)  
6) Your hand in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright. I wanna be with the one I know too.

And the seventh thing I like the most that you do… you make me love you…"

"_What….?"_

"Oooh, the plot thickens…" Saku commented as she started climbing to her bed. I hadn't even noticed she read the email.

"Shut up…" I said, with no tone in my voice at all…

* * *

_**A/N: Now I know you might wanna do to me… but don't kill me! If you do, you'll never get the ending, right? And that's that. Anyway, it's funny, cause I wrote this on IMCRD (International My Chemical Romance Day… xD) and while writing a love fic (this one), I was listening to them… **_**ANYWAY, I promise the second part of this drabble will be out soon!**

**I'm sorry that it took me a while for this chapter to be up, but now that school has started where I live, you'll get slightly slower updates… :(**


	4. The One That You Love

**Songs and keys: **"_I'm Not Okay (I Promise)"_ by My Chemical Romance and _**"The One That You Love" **_by Air Supply.**  
Pairings: **Otani/Koizumi, mentioned Nakao/Nobu  
**Warning: **Otani is WAY out of character in this chapter. I apologize for it.**  
Setting: **After the series finale, while the couples are in different colleges.

**Things To Like, Things To Hate: Part Two - The One That You Love  
Koizumi POV (Flashbacks are Otani's POV)**

"_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay!  
Well I'm not okay, I'm not o-fucking-kay!"_

He confused me. He always did. No matter what he said, or what he did, he always ended up confusing me. Right now, as I stared violently at my phone, I was more confused than ever. If he really did love me, he wouldn't have cheated, right? Right?

But it was over now. I just wasn't going to take it. I had taken way too much before, with Seiko-chan (which, after Otani discovered she was a he, wasn't much of a problem), with Kanzaki-san, and with Mimi-chan. I wasn't gonna take it anymore (although, the previous ones didn't actually get to do anything with him –except for Seiko, who forced a kiss on him…oh and Kanzaki, who had some points for being the exgirlfriend…- yeaaah, they did get to do stuff…)

Anyway, I surely wished that I could have a perfect relationship, like Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi's. Their relationship has been _flawless _for more than three years!

I noticed my classmates standing up and it took me out of my thoughts, but particularly Saku, because she was poking me and telling me that class was over. I immediately went over to our dorm without a word, and threw myself in my bed.

"Risa?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Today, since it's Friday, I'm gonna go visit my family in Osaka, and I'm gonna stay with them for the weekend"

"Why so suddenly?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I just feel the need to see them. You'll be okay, right?" she asked.

"Yeah… go ahead" I replied.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"_Well, if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say  
I never want to let you down, or let you go…"_

"Huh?" I said, sitting up on my bed. "Hmm… I fell asleep. What time is it?" I said out loud, looking at my phone. "Oh. It's only been 20 minutes…" I stated, stretching my arms.

"Yeah. Though they seemed like forever…"

"Yeah…" I replied, and then yelled. Who did I just reply to? Saku was out! I looked towards the closed door, and noticed the boy standing in front of it.

"O…tani…?" I said.

"Yo" he said, giving me a peace sign.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, without a specific tone on my voice.

"I'm here to explain to you what happened. You wanted an explanation, right?" he said, still not moving from in front of the door. He sighed after noticing that I was staring blankly at him and was not going to reply.

"Her name is Youni Akumo, and I think she likes me…"

"How can you _think _she likes you after she kissed you? Of course she does!" I stated.

"ANYWAY, she tackled me into a hug, we fell to the floor, and then she randomly kissed me! And at the same second you walked in! I swear, it's like she knew you were coming! …wait…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Ats-kun!" a small blonde girl with brown eyes said as she ran towards me._

"_Aah! Youni-chan!" I said as I greeted her waving my hand, but she kept running and wrapped me into a hug. "Ugh! Youni…chan!" I said, trying to get her off me, but that only caused me to lose my balance._

"_Agh!" I said as I felt Youni's weight on me. "Youni-chan! Please get off of me!" I said, but before I knew it, she was kissing me in a way I had never kissed anyone, or had been kissed by anyone, before._

"_Otani…" I heard after a slight gasp, and I could swear I felt Youni smirking into the kiss. I heard footsteps fading away quickly, and that's when Youni pulled away from me._

"_Aah! I'm… I'm so sorry, Ats-kun! I…" she said, but I softly pushed her off of me, stood up quickly and started running. "Ats-kun!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I waited. It really seemed like he had realized something…

"That's it! I think I had mentioned to her that my girlfriend was coming over that day, so she probably did that so you would get the wrong idea… which you did" he stated.

"I believed in what my eyes told me" I replied.

"Well, believe what your ears hear now, Koizumi…" he said, and I swore I heard something before he started walking towards me. He sat down next to me and looked at my eyes for a second. Then, he did something he hadn't done in a while.

He kissed me suddenly; out of nowhere. It was certainly an unexpected kiss, but there was something else…

It was a more forceful kiss than usual; there was more hunger in it, more… _passion._ It didn't feel like a 'normal' kiss. It felt desperate, but at the same time cute and slow. For the first time in our entire relationship I felt like he really loved me… like he _wanted _me. He pulled away after some time, and we both breathed heavily.

"Ot…" I tried to say, but the words didn't come out, because I was both surprised and breathless.

"I've missed you…" he simply stated, and I nodded blankly. It was now that I noticed the violent blush that had formed on his cheeks while he looked down. "I want you to know, Koizumi… that I love you and only you" he said, and looked at me. I blushed too. "You're the only one for me…"

He stared at me for a few seconds before kissing me again, the same way as before.

"_Maybe…" _I thought, but pushed it away, and I could feel my face getting hotter as Otani slowly laid us down in my bed. "_No. He can't… I mean… he can't, right?"_

At that moment, he pulled away from my lips and started nibbling on my neck.

"Otani…" I said, almost breathless, and resisting the strange, sudden urge to moan. "_I think he is…"_

"Hmm?" he replied, not going away from my neck; not even for a single second. "What… are… you… doing?" I slowly asked.

He went away from my neck and look at me for a second, with an almost embarrassed smirk (probably because of the stupidity of my question), before asking "Well, isn't it kinda obvious?" and kissing my lips again. After enjoying the kiss, and the moment, I started freaking out. He then moved on to nibbling my right ear. I fought the urge to moan again, but this time I failed. He seemed to notice this, because he lightly sighed into my ear.

"Otani…" I said, still freaking out, "We can't… I mean, you… I…. we…"

"You don't want to. Is that what you're saying?" he asked, a little disappointed, moving his head in front of mine to face me.

"No… it's not that…" I said as I blushed even more (as if _that _was possible). Otani hadn't moved off of me. "Then what is it?" he asked, looking at my eyes, trying to maintain the seriousness of his expression and at the same time trying to contain the blush on his face.

"Well… I mean… I haven't… done this before and… you have… _experience…" _I said, nervous at the awkwardness of the subject, the awkwardness of the situation, and a little mad at the thought.

Otani laughed lightly for a moment before asking "What makes you think I have done _it _before?" and laughing again.

"Well, you were locked in your Middle School's dark gym storage room with sweet, cute Kanzaki-san, and…"

"Where did you get_ that _idea?" he asked me, annoyed.

"Well, you were locked in there for hours, it was dark, you were with the one that you loved…"

"Do you actually think I did that?" Otani asked me, with a very serious expression.

"Well…"

"I can't believe you!" he snapped before getting off of me and sitting up on the bed. "I can't believe you'd actually think I'd do that with her… or with anyone at such a young age, when one doesn't even know what real love is, or what one wants!"

"Well, excuse me! I mean…"

"I thought you knew me better than that, Koizumi. But maybe you don't…" he said as he stood up and took a step towards the door.

"Wait!" I said as I quickly stood up too and grabbed his hand.

"What?" he asked, turning around. I kissed him without a thought or hesitation, the same as the previous ones.

"Koizumi…" he said, confused after we pulled away.

"I'm sorry; you're right. I should know you better than that…"

"You should, you should…" he said, crossing his arms and nodding in agreement. We stayed silent for a while after that.

"I… wanna do it" I said, as I looked away and blushed madly.

And before I knew it, we were lying on the bed again, kissing.

"_**Here I am, the one that you love  
asking for another day  
Understand the one that you love  
loves you in so many ways…"**_

* * *

"_You actually came…" Koizumi's roommate, Saku, said._

"_Of course I came…" I replied._

"_So, you're actually gonna do this?"_

"_Of course I am! I… I love her…" I said as I blushed and put a hand behind my neck._

"_Wow… I actually believe you…" she said as she threw me a keychain with a key. "Okay, then. Good luck"_

"_Yeah…" I said as I opened a door._

* * *

"So you guys _planned _this?"

"Yes! And I just _knew _you were gonna do… that! That's why I 'went out'!"

"Saku-chan!" I whined, and she laughed, but in reality, I was glad she had helped Otani with this, because now Otani and I were back together.

"You're a great friend, Saku-chan…" I said.

"You _bet_I am!" she said proudly.

"Well, I'll be going now…" Otani said as he came back from (oddly) paying for our meals, and took his bag from a chair. "The bus to the airport will be here any second now…" he said as he bent down to peck my lips, but it turned into a little more for a slight second. After he pulled away, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Otani asked annoyed. That just made me laugh more.

"You still totally take advantage of when I'm sitting down!" I said, and laughed again.

"Idiot…"

* * *

_**A/N: Do NOT ask me where the heck I got the name 'Youni Akumo', cause I totally randomly made that up :S Anyway, don't you think it would be typical of Koizumi to think that Otani had already been with someone else (probably with Kanzaki)?**_

_**Now, if you didn't get it, the two flashbacks were on Otani's POV.**_

_**Oh, and I told you guys I would try to keep the drabbles T! I had to contain myself from putting some lemon scenes in here 0:) But it would've taken away the innocent-cuteness of the drabble, so…**_


End file.
